


Список

by Mecc



Series: Лединуар ради лединуара [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc
Summary: Ледибаг согласилась встречаться с Котом Нуаром, но поставила ему ряд условий.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Лединуар ради лединуара [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165445
Kudos: 4





	Список

Адриана разрывали противоречивые эмоции. Трансформация спала уже добрых пять минут назад, а он всё сидел на кровати и смотрел в стену.

— Пацан, ты меня пугаешь, — не выдержал Плагг, умяв свою законную порцию сыра. — Неужели она тебе отказала? Всё ж было на мази.

Нет, не отказала. Ледибаг всё-таки согласилась с ним встречаться. Восторг? Полный! Но при этом она поставила ему условие.

— Список! — Адриана наконец-то прорвало. — Она написала мне целый список! 

— Список? — сыто почесал пузико Плагг. — И что там?

— Не знаю! Но получается, что я ей не нравлюсь таким, какой я есть, понимаешь? — от волнения Адриан вскочил и принялся расхаживать по комнате. — Нет, я готов измениться, чёрт, я готов на что угодно ради неё, но вдруг у меня не получится? Я сделаю какую-нибудь глупость, и тогда она… 

— Так, стоп. У меня от тебя морская болезнь, — поморщился Плагг, закатывая глаза. — Сядь уже обратно и давай посмотрим, чего она там понаписала, если не хочешь, конечно, чтобы твой любимый ковёр пропах дивным ароматом полупереваренного камамбера.

Быстрый взгляд на прикроватную тумбочку подтвердил худшие опасения: маленький обжора, воспользовавшись моментом, умял почти полголовки своего любимого сыра.

— Однажды ты лопнешь, — невольно улыбнулся Адриан и последовал совету.

Зажатая в кулаке бумажка крупно дрожала, как и его руки. Расправить её получилось только раза с третьего, и не порвалась она лишь чудом.

— Аккуратный почерк, — заметил Плагг, подлетев ближе, и оскалил клыки в широкой улыбке. — Ты уже купил рамку для первого любовного письма своей леди?

— Нет. Я же не полный идиот, — открестился Адриан, но подумал, что идея-то на самом деле отличная. 

— Пункт первый: не называть её Жучком. О нет, ну как же так? Я люблю придумывать ей ласковые прозвища.

— Действительно, какой нормальной девушке не понравится сравнение с насекомым, — меланхолично поддакнул Плагг.

— Эй, нечестно! Она сама назвалась Божьей коровкой.

— Разве ж я спорил?

— Ладно, это не так сложно, — приободрился Адриан. — Тем более что на другие прозвища запрета нет.

А их у него с запасом.

— Пункт второй: не есть сырую рыбу во время трансформации, — продолжил чтение Адриан и пригорюнился. Да, симбиоз с кошачьей сущностью Плагга давал просто поразительные возможности, но в списке побочных эффектов, увы, значилось не только мурлыканье. — Ей что, жалко еды для бедного несчастного меня? А если я голодаю?

Ему на самом деле нравилась рыба, всегда нравилась, а в костюме – от одного запаха сносило крышу. Не как от Ледибаг, конечно, но пару раз он действительно себя не вполне контролировал и...

— Там есть приписка «так будет приятнее целоваться», — вставил Плагг, не дождавшись продолжения.

— Да кому вообще нужна эта рыба, — фыркнул Адриан и широко улыбнулся. Господи Боже, она думала о поцелуях с ним!

— Давай уже дальше, горе-любовник, — вырвал его из розовых мечтаний Плагг, — иначе мы до вечера не закончим, а я спать хочу.

— Герой-любовник, ты всё перепутал, — поправил Адриан и хитро подмигнул. — Совсем мышей не ловишь, друг мой.

— Ох, если бы, — Плагг посмотрел на него с нарочитой жалостью.

— Ладно, продолжим, — решил не обращать внимания Адриан. Сейчас он мог позволить себе быть великодушным. — Пункт третий: распускать лапы только в свободное от акум время. Но я же не виноват, они живут собственной жи…

От осознания того, что ему фактически разрешили распускать лапы, хоть и с ограничением, он снова завис.

— Зато теперь ты сможешь подарить ей золотой кулончик с половинкой сердечка, ну, тот самый, что ты купил на второй день знакомства. Это было… сколько лет назад? 

Чего у Плагга было не отнять, так это умения — и желания — испортить момент, но даже такой виртуоз может рано или поздно потерпеть поражение. 

— Пять, — ответил Адриан без заминки и даже не подумал приглушить своё счастливое сияние. — Но разве ожидание того не стоит? Скажи, разве _она_ того не стоит?

— Давай уже заканчивать — всего один пункт остался, — смущённо пробурчал Плагг. — Я видел, их там всего четыре было.

— Быть сегодня в восемь на мосту Александра третьего.

На часы они посмотрели одновременно и следующую фразу произнесли тоже вместе.

— Плагг, когти!

— Я требую надбавки за сверхурочны-ы-ы…


End file.
